


Breakfast Cooking Skills

by cazoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, I need help, M/M, breakfast cooking skills, i cant write, i dont even know, idk how to tag, is this a drabble, rated y for yurios language, sure, this is super short, this sucks, yurabek, yuris family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/pseuds/cazoo
Summary: Yuri has no cooking skills but he decides totryand surprise Otabek for his birthday.





	

“Fuck this shit,” Yuri cursed as he looked at the cookbook. Cooking was so much harder than he imagined. 

It was Otabek’s birthday today and Yuri had decided reverse the rolls and cook breakfast for Otabek instead. It had all been a lot simpler in his head.

“Eggs, vanilla, cinnamon,” Yuri read aloud as he pulled his, now longer, hair back. It had been Otabek’s decision to grow the hair out and Yuri went along with it, although it did prove to be a pain when he was in the rink and well, it made just about everything harder. He did kind of look like his dad, Viktor, when he was young, which annoyed Yuri. Both his dads were really cringy and he didn’t want anything to do with them. 

Yuri juggled the eggs, milk, vanilla, and what he hoped was cinnamon. All of the brown powdery baking stuff looked identical to Yuri and he didn’t feel like putting everything down to carefully examine any of the bottles. He realized he forgot to check if there was any bread left, and when he went to check the cupboard, he was disappointed. There were 2 side pieces left the in the bag and Yuri cursed silently to himself as he took them off the shelf. They didn’t exactly own a car, and the only way of transportation was Otabek’s bike or by foot. Walking to the store would take too long and Yuri certainly did not want to learn how to ride a motorcycle now. 

Yuri followed the instructions carefully, word for word, making a mess on the kitchen counter. He stirred a bit too fast at times causing the soupy mixture to spill over the edge and onto the marble floor. By the time he was done, there was barely any mixture to the dip the bread into.

“Okay, last step, I can’t fuck this up now,” Yuri muttered, reassuring himself. His ‘french toast’ was not looking the best currently, but he still had time to recover with his amazing stovetop skills. Amazing as in, ‘it’s amazing how bad he is at this.’ He placed the soggy bread onto the pan and waited. Nothing happened. 

“Idiot,” Yuri said quietly, shaking his head. He turned the on stove and the food finally started to sizzle. 

The finished product was, to say in the very least, edible. It may have been burnt on one side and undercooked on the other, but you probably won’t get salmonella from eating it. Probably. 

Yuri had to keep reassuring himself that it was edible, and told himself that he had tried his best to make it with as much love as he could put into something like this, that was, in case you were wondering, not a lot. He balanced the plate, on which he had ‘artistically’ displayed his nonexistent cooking skills, on his hands and walked over to the dining room table. It was an unfortunate choice however, because he suddenly felt foot get caught over something and his ‘french toast’ gracefully flying out of his hands and onto the floor. Tragic indeed.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK,” Yuri shouted, hearing Otabek waking up and getting out of bed. Yuri remained on the floor contemplating life and surveying the artwork of broken glass sticking out of the pieces of assorted brown blobs. 

“Good morning to you too,” Otabek chuckled as he stepped out of the bedroom. He walked over to the scene and laughed.

“Don’t mock me!” Yuri cried as he stood up to face Otabek, “now I have no more surprises for your birthday!” He laughed again and put both of his hands around Yuri’s waist and pulled him into a hug, crushing the much smaller person. Yuri immediately blushed, his cheeks flaming bright red. This was pretty customary whenever there was any romantic action between the two, as Yuri was still a bit shy in the relationship. Otabek cupped his cheeks, leaning into Yuri face, but only scraped by his lips. His mouth landed right to Yuri’s ear.

“You know my birthday’s tomorrow right?”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you liked <3   
> thanks for reading!


End file.
